Our Last Goodbye
by ZombiesAteMyBrain13
Summary: She had just spent an hour in the park taking pictures. They all turned out well, but the last six pictures are what really catch her off guard. There is a mysterious man in the frame and there's something slightly off about who he is. Gruvia Title: Our Last Goodbye Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail


Juvia stood silently at Gray's grave. As she stared at the ground, she couldn't help let tears roll down her cheeks and fall to the ground. The man buried beneath her was the man that was wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she knew that when she first met him on the outskirts of Magnolia at a small little restaurant. Shaking the thought from her mind, Juvia abruptly dropped the bouquet of flowers, patted the gravestone, and slowly walked away as she wiped away her tears.

It had been four months since Gray had died. Juvia's friends told her that she had to move on and stop sulking about the whole ordeal, but she couldn't. For five years the two had been dating and in those five years everything was Gray and Juvia, Juvia and Gray but now... now it was just Juvia. She missed waking up to his dark blue eyes and his always messy raven colored hair. Oh and his smile, she absolutely missed his smile and his sweet, sweet laugh. She missed straightening up his tie whenever he had to wear one... but what she missed the most was him holding her close and kissing her.

The sun shined on her back as Juvia walked along the sidewalk in Magnolia Park. It was beautiful at this time of the year; the trees were vibrant shades of green and the sky was always so blue. Juvia continued to walk along the winding sidewalk until she found herself on a small bridge overlooking the water. This use to be her and Gray's favorite place to visit.

"_Juvs,"_ Gray had spoken to her one night as they stood on the bridge, staring at the calm water, _"if I make all the bad decisions for the rest of my life, I'll die a happy man because I would have at least made one of the best decisions in the world, and that decision was knowing you."_

Juvia smiled as she relived that moment in her head. Taking out her camera, she began to take some pictures. Photography was how Juvia healed herself. Every picture she took made her feel a tad bit better, more healed than she was before. The sound of laughter approached and Juvia soon saw a little boy with black hair and a little girl with her long blue hair in pigtails running around and squealing with joy.

Juvia watched them through her camera lens, snapping each shot of them having a good time. She suddenly felt genuinely happy, and she hadn't felt that was in four months. Juvia couldn't help but smile as she continued to take pictures of the laughing children; they were so innocent, so young. As soon as they were out of sight, their laughter trailed away with them. Smiling to herself, she placed her camera back in her pocket and began walking home.

* * *

As she went through the photos on her computer, Juvia was still smiling, although it quickly faded when she came across the first picture of the little boy and girl; they were running up the middle of the bridge. That wasn't what took away her smile, oh no, what took away her smile was the fact that there was a man leaning on the side of the bridge wearing a nice dress shirt, a pair of dress pants and a blue striped crooked tie that complimented her hair and his deep eyes just smiling at the ground. Shock flooded through Juvia's body when she came to realize who that was; it was Gray. But it couldn't have been Gray, Gray is dead. She examined the photo once more and sure enough, that was Gray. Hoping she was seeing things, she moved on to the next picture but sure enough, Gray was there, only this time he was looking right at Juvia with a gentle smile plastered across his face. Her shock suddenly then disappeared and she became overwhelmed with comfort and love. Her ocean blue orbs filled with tears as she continued to look through the rest of the pictures of the two young children playing, seeing that Gray was in every single one of them. When she reached the second to last picture, it was different. Gray was no longer facing her, but instead, had his back turned to her as if he was walking away. Wanting to see the last picture, she went to it only to see that he had faded away, as if the wind was finally carrying him away to the afterlife to rest in peace. She let out a soft sigh, "maybe this was his way of saying goodbye..." a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "thank you Gray-sama... Juvia will always love you."

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, there you go. I hope this holds everyone over for a bit while I finish up a few longer stories which I will be posting relatively soon. One of them is a the prequel to Spirit of Secret, and the other is a Fairy Tail spin on Tim Burton's Corpse Bride (hopefully I'll have the first chapter of that up by Tuesday). Anyway, did you guys love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
